moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man Rise of Dr. Octopus The Movie
'Spider-Man 2000 ' Is A Movie based on video game where A supposedly reformed Dr. Otto Octavius is holding a scientific demonstration at Science Expo 2000, in New York City, but is interrupted when an impostor Spider-Man attacks the crew and steals his equipment. Eddie Brock tries to take pictures for J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle, but the impostor shatters his camera. In rage, the Venom symbiote surfaces inside him, and he swears revenge on both Jameson and Spider-Man. Peter Parker (the real Spider-Man, in attendance) is framed for the incident and the police begin to track him down. Meanwhile, two mysterious figures working together release a strange fog which spreads through the entire city. After meeting Black Cat and foiling a robbery by the Jade Syndicate, Spider-Man rushes to the Daily Bugle, where he fights and defeats Scorpion to keep him from killing Jameson, only for Jameson to send the police after him. He encountersDaredevil, who promises to spread the word about Spider-Man's innocence. After evading a police chopper, Spider-Man reunites with Black Cat, who alerts him to two new problems: a power plant (Omni-Tech) being attacked by Rhino, and Venom holding his wife Mary Jane Parker hostage to lure Spider-Man. Spider-Man refuses to abandon Black Cat and goes with her to the power plant. Spider-Man defeats Rhino, but Black Cat is injured and kidnapped by paramedics who are not who they seem. After encouragement from the Human Torch, Spider-Man sets out to find Venom, only for him to appear behind him and lead Spider-Man on an elaborate chase into the sewer. Spider-Man comes across the imprisoned Lizard, who explains that Venom locked him up and took control of his lizard men, and points him in the direction of Venom's lair where Mary Jane is being kept. After defeating Venom and rescuing Mary Jane, Spider-Man convinces Venom that someone has framed him and that they have deliberately been turned against each other. To make amends, Venom decides to aid Spider-Man, and they head for the Daily Bugle to search through Jameson's files to try and find the impostor's identity. During the search, Venom senses the presence of Carnage, and leaves to find him and keep him away from Spider-Man. After fighting through an infestation of symbiotes throughout the building, Spider-Man finally locates the identity of his impostor: Mysterio. After being defeated by Spider-Man, Mysterio reveals his boss's plan: to infest New York with symbiotes, with the fog over the city acting as a beacon for the symbiotes that will prepare the citizens for symbiosis. Mysterio's information leads Spider-Man to Warehouse 65, which hides an enormous underground base where the symbiotes that are cloned from Carnage's symbiote are being manufactured. Spider-Man runs into the Punisher, and with his help, finds a path leading into an undersea base. After rescuing Black Cat, Spider-Man finally discovers that her kidnappers, Octavius and Carnage, are the masterminds behind the plan. Taking up his Doctor Octopus persona once again, Octavius explains that he feigned reform and is planning to rule the new world he plans to create via symbiosis. As Venom appears and takes on Carnage, Spider-Man battles and defeats Doc Ock despite the force field protecting him. Carnage defeats Venom, forcing Spider-Man to fight the symbiote himself. He manages to defeat Carnage with sonics, but his symbiote fuses with Ock to produce an enormous, out-of-control monster called "Monster Ock". Spider-Man escapes Monster Ock in a long chase, and the base is destroyed. Ock is separated from the symbiote, and Spider-Man carries him to the surface, where he is rescued by Captain America, who was called by Black Cat and Venom. In the epilogue, Spider-Man is shown playing cards with Captain America, Daredevil, and the Punisher, while Black Cat and the Human Torch are dancing. In prison, Mysterio, Rhino, Scorpion, and a Jade Syndicate thug are also playing cards while Doctor Octopus is banging his head on the cell bars. Scorpion openly mocks the other villains for failing to defeat Spider-Man despite all working together. Cast * Grant Gustin as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Alfred Molina as Otto Octavius/Dr Octopus All Episodes with Featured Stages & Bosses *Get To The Bank *Bank Approach *Hostage Situation *Stop The Bomb *Race To The Bugle *Spider-Man Vs Scorpion *Police Chopper Chase *Missile Attack *Building Top Chase *Scale The Girders *Police Evaded *Spider-Man vs Rhino *Catch Venom *Spider-Man Vs Venom *Sewer Entrance *Sewer Cavern *Subway *Sewage Plant *Hidden Switches *Tunnel Crawl *Venom's Puzzle *The Lizard's Maze *Spider-Man Vs Venom Again *Symbiotes Infest Bugle *Elevator Descent *Stop The Presses *Bugle Basement *Spider-Man Vs Mysterio *Warehouse 65 *Underwater Trench *Stopping The Fog *Spider-Man Vs Doctor Octopus *Spider-Man Vs Carnage *Spider-Man Vs Carnage Doctor Octopus Category:Games Movies